The God Beast Ninja Tamer
by bombshell0
Summary: Being chased into the Forest of Death on his sixth birthday. Naruto ends up in a cave only to wind up face to face with a mysterious creature. What could possibly happen? pairings undecided. hopefully a harem. rating my change.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, Bombshell her. this is officially the third fic that I have started. Some may have noticed that I haven't put a disclaimer on my second story The Nameless Kitsune. I would like to state that there is no point behind it since we know nobody here owns anything besides the ideas behind there stories. But i digress, this here is a crossover between to thinks I like Naruto and Monster Blade. so enjoy

* * *

It was a beautiful night in Konohagakure. The date was October 10 tenth and a festival was lit with the scent of sweets being cooked. The streets were crowded with civilians visiting the many booths. Children enjoyed the many games that were set out. It was joyous occasion. This festival was in celebration of the defeat of the greatest threat to the village, the Kyuubi, or nine tailed fox demon. It had been five years since the demons defeat, but it was also five years since the sacrifice of Konoha's greatest hero, the Yondaime Hokage. Ever since his sacrifice this day was used as a memento to him and the other shinobi that had died that day, thus the annual festival was born.

Though October tenth seemed like a day for celebration, for one five year old it was the worst day in his short existence. It was this day that the usual hateful glares turned blood thirsty eyes seeking vengeance. For one Naruto Uzumaki it was his birthday. Due to the festival the adults that just ignored him or whispered hateful phrases got drunk and took the abuse a step further. The most tamed being pelted by random objects. Sadly today wasn't one of those times. Usually he would have stayed home and bolted his door shut, but today he just had to get something to eat that wasn't a day before expiration.

Young Naruto was inhaling, as some people called it, a bowl of miso ramen. Currently he was on his third bowl and would have had another if wasn't for the fact that he wanted to get home before anyone got really drunk.

"Thanks Ayame-neechan, old man Teuchi. How much do I owe you?"

"Think of it as a birthday present, free of charge."

"Wow! Thanks you two." Jumping out of his seat he waved to the two ramen chefs with a foxy grin on his face. Ayame stares off into direction Naruto ran off to and lets out a heavy sigh.

"I just hope he makes it home safely."

"I do to. I do to Ayame." As Naruto walk through the streets of Konoha, his mind kept thinking about why the villagers hated him. Sure he may have pulled a few harsh pranks in the past, but that was because that store owner deserved it. It's not like he killed a bunch a people. As his mind started drift he failed to notice the large mob forming behind.

"Get the demon!"

"Kill him!"

"Finish what the Fourth started."

With his train of thought broken, Naruto made a mad dash for his apartment. He had been running for what seemed like hours. Usual he would have been home in no time at all but it seemed as if the villagers be at every turn forcing him to make detours here and there.

'I wish Neko, Inu, or Hebi-chan were here at this time.' Neko, Inu, and Hebi were the Anbu in charge of watching Naruto. They weren't allowed to interfere with his personal life but he knew they were there from the many times they broke up mob raids thirsting for his head. But today they were on a mission and their replacement out right hated him. He couldn't really tell because the guy wore a mask obviously. But the way he breaks up the mob right before they nearly kill him was just a dead giveaway.

It felt like hours but he finally made it outside the village, he at least had gotten the civilians to give up, but unfortunately there were shinobi amongst the mob that were still chasing him. He ran into a metal fence leading to a large forest. Scrambling to find an entrance, Naruto didn't bother to read any of the signs as he entered a hole in the fence.

Three shinobi landed in front of the hole just as Naruto crawled through it. "Damn" shouted the first one. "He got away."

"Maybe we can get him before he gets too far." Suggested the second one.

"Are you fucking crazy dude?" blurts out the third one. "Do you know what this place is?" pointing his finger at the forest. "This is training ground Forty four. You'd have to be a fool to go in there."

"Well he may have gotten away but he sure as hell won't be living for much later. The forest will just save us some trouble."

**In the Forest of Death**

Naruto continued to run as fast as he could. He didn't know where he was headed, but he didn't care where, as long as he was away from those idiot villagers. As he continued to run, his legs seemed to get heavier with each step. He eventually collapsed inside an enormous cave. He sat on the wall of the cave eyes closed, his mind deep in thought. _'Why do those idiots keep chasing me? My prank wasn't bad enough to cause a mob to chase me.' _He was in his mind for minutes on hand. As he opened his eyes, he met the gaze of a pair fully reds with yellow slits for pupils. As much as Naruto wanted to scream the gaze kept him sitting there frozen in fear.

* * *

So yeah there's the first chapter. I just got the idea for this fic one night when i was about to go to sleep. Just so you know there is going to be a lot of monster blade names and concepts in this. to those who don't know what Monster Blade is, I suggest looking it up or playing the game if you have a tablet. R and R


	2. mission start

**_Chapter One_**

The Sandaime hokage leaning on his desk rubbing his temples trying to ease the pain accumulated over ten years. Ever since the day Naruto had disappeared rumors of the "demon child" being dead started spreading like wildfire. Eventually everyone knew about it and started throwing parties celebrating his death. These were the times that the village his predecessors worked so hard to achieve just seemed to disappoint him.

None of the parties where ever long lasting seeing as Anko would violently break it up. Anko Mitarashi was the former apprentice Orochimaru, Konoha's biggest traitor. After giving her the Curse Mark and then abandoning her at the age of twelve, she grew to resent the man with a burning passion. Upon returning to the village she was practically shunned by everyone, save for the hokage and three friends. Once she heard about Naruto's situation, she couldn't help sympathies with the boy being a fellow outcast and what not. She took it as her personal duty to protect the boy whenever could. To say it he died the one day she was out on a mission was an understatement. She was devastated beyond belief, in fact Saratobi believed violently stopping parties was her way of grieving.

He sent out many search parties to look for the boy. The search even went out to the farthest parts of the fire country, but none of them had any results. A year later he had to give searching for his adoptive grandson much to his distress. Besides, there was a new threat he had to take care of. There have been rumors of creatures no one has ever seen before showing up in the Forest of Death.

It all started one day when Anko was walking around the forest as she usually does. She started to her growls and chirps that weren't the usual sounds she heard. She claimed that she was almost hit by what looked like a bull with red skin and orange fur and large horns on its head. The description sounded outlandish and only got more so when she said it was twice the size of an adult male. Initially no one believed her except the Sandaime, but it was one incident that really cemented the rumors.

One night a Kumo shinobi invade Konoha for another attempt at capturing the Hyūga heiress. When he was exposed he fled into training ground 44 thinking it was safest place he could hide. When anbu finally caught up with him, they found his body mauled with a hole in his chest and a missing heart. The only clue as to what could have killed him was the rather large feathers and claw markings on the ground.

The Sandaime had sent scouts one after another in order to see what they were dealing with, but so far as of to date the only survivors of these scouting parties were Inuzukas and Aburames seeing as there partner told them how dangerous going past a certain point was and the other scouting members didn't bother to heed any warnings. The bodies always showed in various conditions, some had all their bones broken, some came back mangled with a large hole in their chest, and some came back charred.

This went on for quite a long time until the civilian council started demanding that the forest be burned down. It was tempting but it would cause more harm than help in the long run. The Sandaime purposed that an assault team be sent in and exterminate any creature they could find a get to the reason they started showing up.

Currently he had Tsume Inuzuka, Hiashi Hyūga, Shikaku Nara, Kakashi Hatake, Might Guy, and Anko Mitarashi standing in his office awaiting for instructions on this A ranked mission they were to embark on.

"I have brought you here today because you're the best Konoha has to offer. What the mission your about to embark one is an A rank bordering on S rank." The Sandaime began until Shikaku interjected.

"Does this have to do with Konoha's recent pest problem Hokage-sama?"

"Yes. As you are all aware the Forest of Death has become unusable due to an unidentified creature or creatures killing anyone that enters. I am sending you along with a squad of anbu to exterminate whatever is in there at least what caused their recent upbringing." The Sandaime rested chin on his hand frowned a little. "Anko, seeing as you spent most of your time in the forest; you're the only one who knows the forest like the back of their hand. Now if for any reason-"

"No. I'm going. I want to find that bull and make it regret not hitting me that day." Anko shouted making everyone face vault, minus Hiashi. "By the end of this mission I'll have a pair horns hanging on my wall." For some strange reason she just seemed to have a grudge against beast.

Smirking at Anko's antics the Sandaime let out a small sigh. He really was getting to old for this. "Alright if there are no more questions, you are dismissed."

"Hai"

* * *

**So yeah there goes chapter two. Naruto's age will be 15 to 16 since at that age he would probably fit the armor designs better. speaking of armor I original wanted Naruto to use all of them but now feel like I want to limit how many he uses down to three or four. so look the armor designs on monster blade wiki and vote. choices are:**

**Armor of the wolf god**

**Armor of the hydra god**

**Armor of the wyvern god**

**Armor of the gargoyle god**

**Armor of the dragon god **

**Armor of the elder dragon god**

**This poll will not affect the appearance of the god beast because they will all show up at one point or another. Will the forest ever be usable and will Anko have that pair of horns she promised return for another chapter of THE GOD BEAST NINJA TAMER!**

**REVIEW DAMN IT **


End file.
